This invention relates to a simple solar heating plant intended for water heating and heating of residential homes in particular, but is also applicable when modified, to other type of building structures and systems where hot air stream or fluid is needed. Heat collection in this invention is effectively improved through the use of multiple reflectors and a concealed solar heat collector not affected by chill temperature during winter season. Concentration of sun rays directly received from the sun and sun rays deflected through the multiple fixed and adjustable reflectors installed within the shed maximize heat buildup in the collector in shorter time. Heat is transmitted from the collector to piled rocks or bricks stored in the primary compartment of the plant through radiation and conduction. Additional heat is transmitted to piled rocks or bricks through a double coil of conduit through which hot fluid circulates from the collector to the coil and back to the collector by means of pressure heat builtup in the collector. Air stream flowing through the air heating assembly of the plant is then heated and circulated to the house by a blower or suction fan thermostatically controlled, which may be installed within an air duct in the crawl space or basement of the house. Water heating is formed by coiling a water conduit in the secondary compartment where water is preheated and connected to another coil mounted around the inner peripheral wall of the primary compartment where final heating occurs. The coil obtains heat through contact with heated rocks or bricks and confined hot air within the said compartment.
This invention utilizes commercially available materials mostly found in hardware and lumberyard stores and does not require any electrical gadget within the plant. A simple yet effective improvement of collecting heat from the sun, even on winter season, enables the plant instantly to replace used heat when the sun shines, due to the fact that the plant has multiple reflectors and none of the heat collector's part is exposed to chill temperature.